For Better or For Worse
by boswifedeb
Summary: As Matt & CJ travel to Hawaii for their wedding, they encounter more than they bargained for...No ownership is intended in relation to the shows or the music.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Flight 473 you're cleared for landing on runway 6-7 South."

"Roger. Thank you." Houston looked over at CJ and smiled. "You know what we're gonna hear don't you?"

"Well, let's see. It's probably going to be something that includes the phrases 'it's about time' or 'finally'. "CJ returned his smile. "It's okay though, because they're right. We both should have fessed up a long time ago."

"Guess we were just chicken, huh?" He landed the plane and they taxied to the private hangar. "Looks like the rental company dropped off the car for us." They left the plane and headed for the red Mustang convertible that was sitting in the hangar. Houston put their luggage in the back and opened CJ's door for her.

In her best Southern belle accent she said, "Why thank you, sir."

Matt took the opportunity to take her in his arms. He gently brushed the hair from her face and kissed her, a soft sweet kiss that took her breath away. After a couple of more intense kisses he stepped back from her and said "Guess we better get going. We've got an announcement to make you know."

As they drove toward Novelli's Restaurant, Matt was thinking back to when he had first met Vince Novelli. Vince had been a lieutenant on the LAPD then. He and Matt had butted heads a few times before they figured out that they could actually help each other. Once they knew that, they were best friends. Vince's mother, Rosa, most commonly referred to as Mama by almost everyone who knew her, was also a close friend, almost an adopted mother to both Matt and CJ.

The Novelli clan had packed up and moved to Hawaii after Vince was shot during a case that he and Houston were working together. He had been medically discharged from the LAPD. Matt and CJ missed him and Mama dearly, but knew that they were happy in Hawaii and so they visited every chance they got.

"What do you think they'll do when we just waltz in there and drop this bomb on them?" Matt looked over at CJ. She smiled. "Knowing Mama, she'll start to cry, then laugh and say I told you so. Then she'll try to feed us."

They pulled up to the restaurant a few minutes later. "Something sure smells good." Matt opened CJ's door for her and they walked inside. Vince was behind the counter with his back to the door.

"Be with you in just a minute." He turned around. "Houston, CJ! What are you guys doing here? Hey, Mama, get out here! We've got company." He made his way around the counter and gave CJ a big hug and shook Houston's hand.

"What, what, what! Vincenzo, you know I'm busy trying to…" She looked up from wiping her hands on an apron and was surprised to see two of her favorite people. "CJ, Houston! Why didn't you call? We would have picked you up!" Hugs and kisses were exchanged. CJ kept her left hand hidden. "I guess you came here to get something to eat, eh? Neither of you look like you've eaten in ages. Come on back here and sit down."

Matt looked at CJ and smiled. "Well, Mama, actually you might want to be the one to sit down. Here." He pulled a chair from a nearby table and sat her down in it. "Mama, Vince: CJ and I are getting married. And Vince I'm going to need a best man."

"And we're going to need someone to cater it. But we need somebody really good who makes a killer pizza. Know anybody?" CJ laughed as she held out her left hand. There was a beautiful gold ring there with a perfectly cut diamond surrounded by emeralds.

The Novelli's were in shock. Neither one said anything for a few seconds. Then Vince started laughing. "Well it's about damn time!" Matt and CJ started laughing. Mama jumped up and hugged first CJ, then Matt. Then the tears started. "Finally! I was afraid you two would never wake up. I've been praying for this since I met the two of you." She blew her nose into a handkerchief that Matt handed her. He took her in his arms. "Now Mama, if I had known you would cry I never would have told you." He winked at Vince.

"What? Of course you had to tell me. Mattlock Houston, I might just put you across my knee for that!" She lightly swatted his arm.

"Now go easy on him, Mama. He just got that arm out of a sling about three days ago. He had a little disagreement with a seven foot tall wrestler." CJ jokingly shielded Matt who pretended to be scared.

"Yes, I know. We heard all about it on the news. Houston, you looked like a circus performer up there on that cable." They were talking about the case Matt had helped Lt. Hoyt with almost a month ago, in which an 11-year old girl had been kidnapped by two of her drug-dealing uncles in an attempt to persuade a third uncle who worked for a pharmaceutical company to give them access to narcotics.

"Guess some things will never change. So, you're looking for a best man, huh? Who did you have in mind? Tony?" Vince was referring to his youngest son, who absolutely idolized Houston.

"No, I was thinking somebody older. Like you." Matt smiled at his best friend. "You know, somebody I can count on for backup."

"I would be honored. When are you planning to have it?" Vince shook Matt's hand again.

"Well, I thought we might let these two beautiful ladies work that out. I'm ready whenever she is." He leaned down and planted a kiss on CJ.

Mama started crying again. "Now Mama, you can't keep doing that. We don't want to have to call it off." Matt loved teasing her.

Mama stood up and shook her finger in Matt's face. "Oh, no you don't, mister! You two are getting married! And that's all there is to it!" Everyone had a good laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After a big dinner celebration with the whole Novelli family, Matt and CJ took a walk on the beach right behind the restaurant. "I sure have missed Mama's cooking" Matt admitted as he took CJ's hand. "I know. I have, too." CJ stopped and looked out over the ocean waves that were catching the last rays of the sun. "But it's so beautiful here, I really can't blame them. And goodness knows Vince has earned some peace." She turned to face Matt who took her in his arms. They kissed. It started with those soft little sweet kisses but turned into something a lot more intense. Matt ran his hands up and down her back, something that she had recently discovered that she really liked. Both were breathless when it ended. She turned to face the water again and noticed that the sun was just starting to sink below the horizon. "Beautiful" she said. "Yes, you are." Matt put his hands around her waist and started kissing her earlobe, then worked his way down her neck to her shoulder. He turned her to face him and…

"Houston! There you are! Wanna play video games? Mom said we could stay up late!" Three of Vince's four sons came running down the beach toward them. Matt jumped like he had been shot and CJ started to laugh uncontrollably. He looked up and saw Vince a little ways off having a hysterical fit of laughter. _I'm sure it's at my expense! _he thought to himself, feeling somewhat exasperated. He and CJ hadn't taken their relationship any further than some extremely interesting kisses and he was hoping that would change soon. Fate, it seemed had other plans. Suddenly a large group of police officers swarmed the beach with weapons pointed right at the two of them.

"Down on your knees! Put your hands on top of your head!" Neither Matt nor CJ moved. They were both in shock. "Do it now! GET DOWN!" With a gun pointed right between his eyes, Matt started down on his knees. But the knee that he had recently injured on the Medina drug case had other ideas.

"Look, I'm going to cooperate with you, but I can't get down on my knees right now. I was injured a few weeks back and my knee is…" Matt's face suddenly made contact with the sand. CJ started to protest and received the same treatment. Vince came running up the beach. "Hey, what the hell are you guys doing? They haven't done anything wrong!"

"Get back, sir. We've been following them since this afternoon when they took possession of a car that was carrying heroin." Just then a silver Camaro with flashing blue lights in the grill came to a screeching halt in the parking lot adjacent to the beach. Out came two plainclothes officers who quickly ran over and started questioning Houston and CJ. As Matt was helped to his feet the knee that he had recently injured went out from under him. As CJ moved to help him, the uniformed officers restrained her. "Can't you see he's hurt? Let me go!" By that time Mama had heard the commotion and was coming up the beach.

"Steven J. McGarrett, you leave those two alone!" With that Mama walked up and started swatting at the officers with her apron.

"You know these two, Mrs. Novelli?" McGarrett looked puzzled.

"Of course I do. And you should, too. Remember the lunatic last month in Los Angeles that went across the cable to rescue the little girl that had been kidnapped and was being held in an amusement park? The one on TV that we were watching? Well, that's the lunatic – his name is Matt Houston and he's a private investigator. He's also like a son to me so you better help him up and be nice – or no more lasagna for any of you!" She pointed all around at all of the officers. CJ and Matt were immediately released from the handcuffs. "Now, if you want to talk to them, you can come in the restaurant and sit down like you are civilized. And just you two! We don't need all those guns in there!" She scowled at the rest of the officers who tucked down their heads.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mama brought two plates of lasagna and put them in front of McGarrett and Danny Williams. "Now you two eat. And behave yourselves!" She walked back toward the kitchen saying something in Italian.

"Look Mr. Houston, I'm sorry if the officers were kind of rough on you. That car was involved in the shooting death of an officer." McGarrett picked up his fork and took a bite of the lasagna.

Danny Williams was already halfway through the lasagna that he had been served. "Oh my God, you can't get real lasagna like this anywhere else on the island." He looked slightly embarrassed as McGarrett just looked at him. "Well it's true! After I moved here it looked like I was going to starve – until someone told me about this place. Jersey is a long way off."

"Look, I understand why your officers were gung ho. I just want to make sure that you understand that we had no idea that there was anything illegal in that car. We flew over in my jet this afternoon and that car was in the hangar. One was supposed to be left for us by the rental company and we just assumed that was it." Matt rubbed his knee, which was now swelling up quickly.

"If you need any more references for them you can call Lt. Hoyt at LAPD. Houston has worked for the department for several years now as a consultant – and believe me, he's saved more than one cop during that time." Vince wanted to make sure McGarrett completely understood.

"No offense to either of you, but I will make that phone call. I just have to be sure." McGarrett took another bite.

"It won't offend me at all." Matt took a sip of the wine that Mama had brought out to them. He looked over at CJ, who wasn't quite as quick at forgiving the rough treatment to which they had been subjected.

McGarrett looked at CJ. "Miss, I'm very sorry. Really. They're just really upset about the death of one of their own."

CJ nodded her head. "I understand. But I'm not going to be happy about it."

Steve looked at her and nodded. "I can respect that. I would feel the same way." He turned and looked at Vince. "So you were on the force in LA, huh? I've never met you on my visits here, just your mom." He snickered. "Man she sure knows how to use an apron."

Everyone at the table laughed. Matt added "And I bet you never knew that lasagna could be used as a weapon, did you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

CJ and Matt were spending the night at Vince's house. They had intended to go to a hotel, but with all the excitement and at Mama's insistence, they were at the Novelli's. Matt was on the couch with his knee propped up.

"Matt, I really think you need to go get that knee checked out." CJ was putting an ice pack on it.

"Naw, it'll be alright in the morning. No big deal." He took CJ's hands in his and pulled her closer. She moved up to sit on the edge right next to him. Matt wrapped his arms around her and pulled her even closer and started to kiss her. CJ returned his kiss and before they knew it, she was almost completely on top of him. Neither heard Mama walk in.

"Houston, are you sure you're going to be comfortable enough there?" Mama was worried about his knee.

The couple both jumped. Mama couldn't help but laugh at the pair. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." CJ sat back down on the edge of the couch and had turned an incredible shade of pink.

"I'll be fine, Mama, really. I'm sure it will be better in the morning. I've had plenty of go-arounds with this knee. It's acted up since I was in high school. Football is kinda rough on the knees, ya know." Matt hadn't told anyone yet, not even CJ, that he was going to need surgery on it in the near future. He was planning on putting it off until after their honeymoon.

"Alright then. But if you need anything let me know. Good night." She left and CJ and Matt smiled at each other.

"Why do I feel like a high school kid every time someone walks up and catches us kissing?" Matt shook his head and smiled.

"I know what you mean. So do you want to go to sleep now or would you like some company for a little while?" Mama had made sure that Michael's room had been made ready for CJ.

"I'm not going to argue with some company. Come on back up here where you were when Mama walked in." He patted his chest.

CJ looked a little embarrassed. "I'm not really sure how I got there in the first place." She looked up at Matt, smiling that smile that he loved.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Matt woke up the next morning at about 6:00 with a sleeping CJ curled up next to him on the couch. He didn't want to bother her, so he just lay there watching her sleep. Before he knew it, he was waking up again. Vince was standing next to him with a cup of coffee and it was almost 9:00. "You okay there? Man, you were really out of it." Vince handed him the steaming coffee.

"Wow. Yeah, I'm good. I woke up about six but I must have drifted off again. Wasn't planning on sleeping the day away." He sat up, moved the blanket and started to put his feet on the floor. A pain shot up his leg from his knee and made him involuntarily suck in his breath.

"Gees, Houston! That knee looks bad. We better go get it checked out." Vince was astounded by the condition of the knee.

"Naw, its fine. No problem." Houston started to get up, then decided that wasn't such a good idea. "Uh, Vince, maybe I do need to go get it checked."

After a couple of hours and a few phone calls, Matt had a doctor's appointment. Vince brought him a pair of crutches he had used the year before when a slip in the kitchen at the restaurant had ended up being a badly sprained ankle.

After a painful ride in the Novelli's van, Matt visited the doctor only to be told that he need surgery immediately to repair the torn cartilage. After looking at the MRI that was taken, the doctor looked at Houston over his glasses. "What I'm seeing here looks like it's from an old injury that has been reinjured fairly recently." His steady gaze made Matt look down at the offending knee. "Something tells me that you've already been told that this needs to be done. Am I right?"

Matt glanced sideways at CJ. She was giving him the same look as the doctor. "Well I believe something like that might have been said."

CJ crossed her arms. "So when were you planning on taking care of it, Matt?" She shook her head. "Mr. Football, you're not as young as you used to be. You need to take better care of yourself." The doctor chuckled. "She sounds just like my wife."

Matt smiled and said "I was planning on getting it fixed after our honeymoon."

The doctor congratulated the pair. "Mr. Houston, I would suggest doing it BEFORE the honeymoon. Schedule it with my office manager. I'll fix you right up."

"So, it looks like we'll be staying in Hawaii a little longer than we expected." Matt told Vince about the scheduled surgery as they rode back to the house.

"Man, you know getting old really sucks, doesn't it?" He looked at Houston's reaction in the rearview mirror and started laughing.

"That's it, Vince, just kick a guy when he's down." Matt was trying for a hurt look on his face while trying not to laugh. He looked over at CJ. "Guess this is going to slow down the wedding. Sorry, CJ."

"Oh, we'll work it out. That just gives me a little more time to plan." She reached back and took his hand.

Back at the house, Matt was once again propped up on the couch with an ice pack. CJ was next to him as Vince left for the restaurant. Mama and Isabella, Vince's wife, had already gone to open it up and had taken the boys with them. "Aha! Alone at last!" Matt waggled his eyebrows at CJ.

With a shy smile, she looked up at him. "Matt, I know you're wanting to, uh….get a little more intimate, but I think we should hold off on that for right now. With your knee like it is and all, and…well…I was just kind of wanting to wait until our wedding night. Okay?" She looked into those brown eyes. There was a little twinkle in them. Matt reached out and hugged her closer. "Whatever you want, CJ. But I mean, really, you can't blame a guy for trying can you?" He smiled down at her. She reached up and took his face in her hands and gave him a kiss that took his breath away. "Sure you want to wait?" Matt's voice was more than a little husky suddenly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning Matt and CJ moved into a hotel room, much to the displeasure of Mama. Matt told her that they hadn't intended to land on the Novelli's and disrupt their life. That didn't please Mama, but when CJ asked her to help plan the wedding, she was in good spirits.

CJ had called the car rental company and found out that a mix up in the paper work had left them without the car that they had reserved for the trip. She and Matt had been trying to figure out exactly what was going on with the red Mustang that had almost gotten them in trouble that first night in Honolulu. It had been in the hangar that they usually used when on the island. Neither of them had heard anything else from McGarrett. She and Vince went to pick up another car.

After getting settled into the hotel room, CJ left to pick up Mama and start working on plans for the wedding. Before she took off she made sure that Matt had all the essentials: a nice cold drink, the TV remote, an ice pack, and a pain pill that the doctor had ordered to keep him a little more comfortable until the surgery which was scheduled for the following morning.

After channel surfing for what seemed like an eternity, Matt decided that some sun would improve his spirits. He unpacked his binoculars and with the help of his crutches, made his way out onto the balcony. It was a beautiful view of Waikiki. He stood at the rail and looked around using his binoculars. After seeing at least a hundred beautiful women in bikinis down on the beach he came to a conclusion: none of them looked as good as CJ. With a big sigh he sat down in one of the chairs on the balcony and rested his leg on the one opposite of him. The pain pill was starting to kick in. He was watching the tide and thinking about CJ and their honeymoon. With a big smile he tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

"Well he's got to be here somewhere. Matt?" CJ called out to him again, a little louder this time than the two previous times. Then she saw that the balcony doors were open. She walked out and found him, kicked back in a chair with his knee propped up and zonked out. "Found him." She walked over to him. "Good thing he tans and doesn't burn." Mama walked out to join her. "Guess the pain pill is working. Matt?" She gently shook his shoulder with no response. "Matt? Honey, come on, wake up. You need to get out of this sun." Matt started to wake up. He shielded his eyes from the sun and yawned. "Come on in, we need to get more ice on that knee." CJ helped him up and guided him into the room. Matt wasn't saying much and still seemed really out of it. After getting him settled back on the bed, CJ suggested they order some lunch. Mama was checking out the suite they were staying in and was happy to find that there were two bedrooms – and CJ's belongings were in the other bedroom.

Before room service delivered their lunch order, the three were talking about the wedding plans. "I thought maybe a nice little service on the beach would be good. Is that okay with you, Matt?" She was looking through a couple of brochures that they had picked up that morning. When Matt didn't answer she looked up. He was zonked out again.

"Those pain pills are doing a number on him." Mama walked over and checked on him. "How many has he had?"

"Just one. They must be really strong." CJ was a little concerned about him. "I don't think I'll be leaving him too much as long as he's taking them."

Mama and CJ spent most of the afternoon planning and making phone calls for the wedding. Matt had finally woken up and eaten some lunch after a little prodding from Mama. Even though he insisted that he was fine, the two women could tell he was in a good deal of pain. CJ gave him another pain pill, but waited until he was asleep again before leaving to take Mama to the restaurant for the dinner rush.

Matt woke up a little while later and found the note CJ had left for him.

Matt,

Gone to take Mama to work. Be back soon.

Love,

CJ

He smiled. After all those years as a bachelor he couldn't wait to get married.

Feeling a good deal better than he had earlier he decided to go back out on the balcony. Picking up his binoculars again, he made his way over to the edge of the balcony and looked around. Down on the beach, the crowds were gone and it was practically empty. _There are probably a lot of folks with sunburn right now _he thought to himself.

He scanned the beach again and noticed a couple of guys that looked out of place: both were wearing suits. As he watched, the two men approached each other from opposite ends of the beach. They met near a stand of palm trees. They were both carrying brief cases. Once under the palm trees, they exchanged brief cases and started in opposite directions, then suddenly the man that was on the west end of the beach, turned and fired a gun at the other man. _What the hell? _ Matt kept watching as the second man went down on the beach. The other man ran over, grabbed the briefcase that had just been exchanged and took off. He disappeared after crossing the street. Matt pulled out his cell phone and his wallet, where he had put the business card that McGarrett had given him and dialed the number.

Matt was still on the balcony when the police arrived at the scene. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door and when he opened it, there stood McGarrett and Williams. "Uh, Mr. Houston, we've got a problem. There's no body down there. Can you tell from up here if our guys are in the right location?" Williams had a puzzled look on his face.

"Sure. Come on in and I'll show you. From what I could see, your officers were in the right place." They made their way to the balcony. Matt pointed out the location.

"Alright, that's where they are looking, but there isn't a body there. Can you explain that?" McGarrett had spied the bottle of pain pills on the table when he walked through the room and was thinking maybe Houston had been dreaming.

"I only looked away when I was digging for your card in my wallet. With the bushes there at the base of the trees, I couldn't really see the body hit the ground, but the guy was certainly headed in that direction. Could he have crawled away or gotten up and walked away? Maybe he wasn't hit too badly." Matt knew this guy thought he was crazy, but he knew full well what he had seen.

"Well, I would consider that possibility, but so far we haven't found any sign of blood or a shell casing." McGarrett looked out again where the officers were searching the beach area. Just then his cell phone rang. He pulled it out and checked the ID. "It's Kono. What have you got?" He talked to the officer for a minute, then hung up and looked at Houston. "Okay, she just found a shell casing in the grass under the trees. It was on the opposite side from where you said the body was. Looks to be a 9 mil." He walked back into the room. "So, okay, you say you saw them swap brief cases. What did the cases look like?"

"They were brown leather. Or at least from up here that's what they looked like." Matt sat down in a chair. His head was starting to feel a little fuzzy and he was dizzy.

"Look Mr. Houston, I know you want to help and we do appreciate it, but how do you account for the fact that there isn't a body there?" McGarrett watched the man. He seemed to be a little disoriented.

The door to the room opened and CJ walked in just in time to hear Matt say, "Look, I know it sounds crazy, but that's what I saw. You said yourself they just found a casing down there. A gun had to be fired in order for a casing to be there. If the person wasn't hit too badly they could have left." He was starting to lose patience with the guy.

"What's going on?" CJ walked over to Matt. He looked a little shaky. "Are you okay?" She knelt down by the chair he was sitting in. Matt told her what he had seen and that he called McGarrett. Then McGarrett told CJ what the officers had found – and what they hadn't found.

Matt was starting to get woozy so CJ got him over to the bed and propped his knee up for him. She turned to McGarrett and Williams. "Gentlemen, can we step outside for a minute?" They stepped out into the corridor. "Look, Matt has been taking pain pills. He's scheduled for surgery in the morning. But if he says he saw something, I tend to believe him. You did say your officer found a shell casing, so isn't it just possible that he's right?"

McGarrett nodded. "We've been having a lot of problems with the drug trade on the island lately. There's been a lot of infighting, with one gang trying to get control over the whole area. Or it could just be some kind of deal gone bad. I just don't like not finding a body to corroborate his claims."

CJ nodded her head. "I completely understand your predicament, Commander. But I've also known Matt since we were ten years old. I'll believe him no matter what anyone or any evidence says. By the way, did you ever find out anything about the red Mustang?"

"We dusted it for prints. We found a couple that didn't belong to you and Mr. Houston. We've been trying to get a match but haven't had any luck so far. Please give my best wishes to Mr. Houston and tell him we really do appreciate his help." He shook CJ's hand and he and Williams boarded the elevator at the end of the hall.

CJ walked back into the room to find Matt snoring peacefully on the bed. A worried look crossed her face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Matt and CJ left the hotel at 5:30 the next morning. He was supposed to be at the outpatient surgery center at 6:00. CJ snuck a glance at him. He had been uncharacteristically quiet this morning. Usually he was joking and teasing her about something, but not today.

She reached over and took his hand in hers while stopped at a red light. "Nervous?" She patted his hand.

"Just a little. I'm more concerned about what happened yesterday. That McGarrett guy doesn't seem to believe me. But I know what I saw." He looked out the window.

The light turned green and CJ started on up the street. They turned into the parking lot of the center. "I'm going to drop you off at the front door here. I'll meet you inside." She waited for him to maneuver out of the car, then pulled into a parking place that was fairly close by.

Matt was waiting for her on the sidewalk. "I thought you were going to go sign in." She stepped up on the sidewalk beside him.

"Just don't want to go in there before I have to." Matt looked at her. She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "It's going to be fine, Matt. No big deal. Certainly not anything as bad as a gunshot wound – you've had enough of those."

"Guess you're right. Let's get it over with. I'm ready for a wedding." With that he gave her a kiss, then turned and walked through the doors.

"Mr. Houston? Wake up for me. It's all over and you're in the recovery room. Everything is just fine." The nurse smiled at him as he opened his eyes. He nodded his head. His mouth seemed to have an acre of cotton in it.

"Would you like some ice chips?" The nurse spooned some into his mouth. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks." Houston was a little hoarse. He laid his head back down.

"Your wife will be back here in just a minute. She had to go sign a couple of papers for you." The nurse was checking his vital signs and putting them into the computer.

"She's not my wife – not yet anyway. We came over here to get married." Matt was smiling.

"Well, you two sure act like a married couple. I'm sure you'll be fine together. She told me earlier that you two had known each other since you were ten years old. That's so sweet! What's kept you from getting married all this time?" She patted his hand.

"We were both being chickens in denial." CJ said this as she walked back to the cubicle where Matt was being monitored.

He smiled at her and she said, "That's what I haven't seen much of today. That's more like it." She leaned over the bed rail and gave him a kiss. "How about we work on getting you sprung from here and go back to the hotel? There are a couple of good movies on tonight. How about a date, cowboy?"

Matt nodded yes and looked at the nurse. "What's a guy got to do to get out of here?"

After the ride back to the hotel and getting back up to the room, Matt was feeling the delayed effects of the anesthesia that the nurse had warned him about. CJ got him comfortable on the bed and gave him the medicine that had been prescribed for him. "How about you get a nap and we'll watch those movies later?" She tousled his hair and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"'Kay." That was about all he got out before he drifted off.

CJ walked out on the balcony and was enjoying the view and fresh sea breeze as she dialed the Novelli's on her cell phone. Mama had already called her three times today wanting an update on Matt.

"Hi, Mama. We're back at the hotel. Matt's doing fine. He's taking a nap right now and later on we're going to watch a couple of movies on TV." She looked down to the beach where Matt had seen the shooting yesterday.

"Well, praise the Saints, I was worried about him. Let us know if you two need anything. How about I send some dinner over there? He needs to eat and get his strength up." Mama was always trying to feed them.

"Tomorrow night he might be more interested in food. He's not supposed to eat anything too heavy tonight. Maybe tomorrow he'd like to have some of your lasagna, though." She thanked Mama and assured her she would call her if they needed anything.

As she was hanging up, she looked back down at the clump of palm trees. There was a man in a suit down there looking around. He just didn't seem like a cop, though. CJ walked into her room and got her camera with the zoom lens. She walked back out to the balcony and got a couple of pictures of the man. He acted as if he was looking for something, circling the clump of trees and bushes. She pulled out her cell phone again and called Danny Williams.

"Hi, Detective Williams? This is CJ Parsons. I'm out here on the balcony and there's a man down at that clump of trees where the shooting happened yesterday. He appears to be looking for something. Wait, now he's leaving. Oh, I can give you more than a description. I took a couple of pictures of him."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Danny Williams and Steve McGarrett knocked on the door of the hotel room. It was opened almost immediately by CJ. "Come on in. Here's the camera." She turned on the digital camera and showed the pictures that she had taken to the two detectives. They looked at each other and in unison said, "Wo Fat."

CJ looked at the picture. The man didn't seem fat to her. She looked at McGarrett. He explained that Wo Fat was a Chinese agent who was involved in many different kinds of crime: everything from espionage to drugs. "Now I understand why a body wasn't found yesterday. This guy is a master criminal. He leaves very few clues. But it looks like you got the best clue so far that we've had on this case." He smiled at CJ. "I owe Mr. Houston a big apology. How's he doing, by the way?"

"We just got back from the surgery center a little while ago. He's asleep right now." She motioned to Matt's room.

"Yeah, that anesthesia can really kick your butt. Tell him we were here and hope he's feeling better. And if you two happen to see anything else, please call. We really do appreciate your help. Now I understand why Lt. Hoyt spoke so highly of you." Danny Williams walked toward the door.

"Please tell him we said thanks a lot. And let us know if you need anything." McGarrett had transferred copies of CJ's pictures onto a flash drive that he put in his pocket. "Mahalo."

A few hours later, Matt and CJ were snuggled on his bed watching movies. She had already told him about what had happened earlier and what McGarrett and Williams had said. He hugged her closer. "Well, maybe now he doesn't think I'm loopy. I hope they can get this Wo Fat guy – he sounds like a real piece of work."

After watching the first movie, they ordered up some BLT's from the room service menu and had supper out on the balcony. Nothing suspicious happened at the clump of palm trees this time.

They made their way back into the room and back onto Matt's bed to watch the second movie. Somehow Matt seemed more interested in kissing CJ than watching movies. "Well I'm glad to see you're feeling better." CJ returned his kiss. Later on, they both drifted off to the sounds of an old movie on the TV.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Steve, we just got a match on those prints from the Mustang: Charlie Opono. He's got a record that dates back about ten years. Started with stealing cars, then possession, then possession with intent to sell." Danny threw the file onto Steve's desk.

"Why did it take so long for a match? Sounds like he should've been easy to find in the system." Steve looked through the file.

"Don't know. Kono said the first time she ran it, nothing came back. Just on a hunch, she ran it again and there it was." Danny plopped down on the couch.

"This guy is pretty much a low level dealer. How did he get involved in something involving 30 keys of heroin? That's a lot of money for a small time pusher." Steve tossed the file back onto his desk.

"I don't know. We've got a last known address on him there. Kono and Chin are going now to bring him in." He got up and his phone rang. "Oh, great! Rachel – again." He growled as he walked out of the office.

"Alright Cuz, are you ready?" Chin Ho Kelly looked at his younger cousin, Kono Kalakaua. She checked her weapon and opened the door. "Let's go." She was out of the car before he was.

The two officers quickly and quietly approached the apartment building. Chin moved around to cover the back in case Opono decided to try to duck out that way. Kono waited thirty seconds for him to get into position. Standing to the side of the door, she knocked loudly and identified herself. "Five-0! Charlie Opono, come out with your hands on your head. NOW!" There was no response from inside. She listened intently. Nothing. She tried the door and it was unlocked. Cautiously, she opened the door and stepped inside – to find the bloody body of Charlie Opono in the middle of the floor.

"What do you mean, he's dead?" Steve was pacing around his office now. He listened as Kono told him exactly how they had found the dealer. "Okay, see what you can find." He hung up and walked out to the common area. Danny was looking at some files. "They found Opono – dead."

"Oh, well now, that's really helpful." Danny tossed another file on the desk as his phone rang. "Rachel – again!" He and his ex-wife Rachel were constantly fighting over something, usually something that pertained to their daughter Grace. He answered and walked out into the hallway.

"Ah, ah, ah! No you don't! You sit! Now!" Mama was after Houston again. CJ had dropped him off at the Novelli's restaurant while she went to talk to a florist about flowers for the wedding. Mama took her job very seriously. "Mattlock Houston, you sit down right now! If you delay this wedding anymore I'ma gonna skin you alive."

Matt was playing with Tony and Vince, Jr. "Well, Mama it's hard to play cowboys and Indians when you can't move around." He tried his best to con her and persuade her by using those dark eyes – but it wasn't working.

"Face it, man, you're sunk. She's not falling for that stuff." Vince laughed. Matt leaned over and whispered something in Tony's ear, and the two boys nodded and took off. "What have you put those two up to doing? They get in enough trouble all by themselves without a super-sized juvenile delinquent to help." Vince just shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder which one is the kid and which is the adult."

Houston just smiled a little mischievous smile. "Aw, come on, Vince. We're just having a little fun. Besides, I've got to get some exercise and get this knee back in shape. Not to mention trying to keep off the fifty pounds I'm gonna gain from eating here." He patted his stomach.

"So have you got any pre-wedding jitters?" Vince took a sip of his iced tea.

"No, I don't." Matt shifted in his chair a little bit and straightened his knee out. "I don't have any doubts at all. She's the perfect woman: she's smart, beautiful, has a good sense of humor…"

"And she knows how to keep you in line." Vince smiled as he finished the Matt's sentence.

Houston just smiled. He watched as Mama went back into the kitchen, then he got up and snuck out the back door to meet up with Vince, Jr. and Tony.

Vince just shook his head and smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"So we're all set. I've got everything booked and ordered. All that's left is for us to meet with Rev. Taylor – he won't marry us without a premarital counseling session." CJ saved the best for last.

Matt just looked at her. "Counseling? What for? We're not having mental issues; we just want to get married, for Pete's sake!"

"He just wants to make sure that we understand what all is involved in a marriage." CJ knew she was going to meet with some resistance.

"Well, it's not like we're a pair of teenagers or something. We know what marriage is about." He got up and walked to the balcony. It had been a week since the surgery and he was happy to ditch the crutches – even if CJ thought it was too soon. Walking wasn't so bad, but standing up and sitting down was still a little tricky at times.

"Look, Matt. It's no big deal. Just a formality. Look at it from his point of view. He doesn't know us. Can you really blame him?" She walked over to him and started rubbing his back with little circular motions using only her thumbs. It had the desired effect: he calmed right down and relaxed.

Turning around to look at her, Matt said, "It's just that I don't have any doubts about it, CJ. I've done some stupid things in my life, I admit that. But this isn't one of them. As a matter of fact, it's the smartest thing I've ever done. And nobody is going to talk me out of it. Period." He leaned down and kissed her.

She looked up at him. "So it's no big deal then, is it? Tell him what you've just told me." She kissed him back.

"But why should I have to tell him at all? It's our business, not his." He kissed her a little more intensely.

With a sultry voice and running her fingers through his hair, CJ told him, "Because, if we want to use his services it's part of the deal. No counseling, no…you get the idea, right?" With that, she kissed him like never before – and she could hear a muffled agreement through the kiss.

What neither of them knew was that at that very moment they were being watched through the scope of a high powered rifle.

"Maybe we should take this conversation back inside, Miz Parsons, soon to be Mrs. Houston." Matt picked her up.

"Matt, put me down, you're going to hurt your knee! Come on, now!" She couldn't help laughing at him as he put her over his shoulder and started into the room. Just as he cleared the threshold, the glass door exploded.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Danny Williams looked at the shattered glass. Then looked around the room and found where the bullet had imbedded in the wall. He pulled out a pocket knife and dug what was left of it out and put it into an evidence bag.

"No body. That's a good thing this time." McGarrett looked at Houston and CJ. Matt nodded and held CJ even closer. McGarrett walked out onto the balcony and looked around. "Hey, Mr. Houston, can I use those binoculars there?" He stuck his head back in the door.

"Only if you quit calling me Mr. Houston. Most folks just call me Houston." Matt handed the binoculars to him.

"Well, then call me Steve, okay?" He grinned at Houston. He looked all around trying to figure out where the shot came from. He had Kono and Chin checking out possible locations for the shooter. He finally saw them on a building about three blocks away. His phone rang. "Yeah, Chin, what have you got?"

Matt looked down at CJ. He knew she was scared but to anyone other than him she looked as cool as a cucumber. "You okay?" He asked for the fifth time since the shooting.

"Fine." She hugged him back. "We just seem to attract trouble, don't we?"

"Well, you know what Hoyt says: 'Lousy PI's are like lightning rods.' Don't know how many times I've heard that one." He smiled down at her.

"Yeah, he used that phrase when we talked." Danny smiled at the couple. "So when is the wedding anyway?"

"Saturday at 2:00. You guys are invited by the way." CJ smiled at him.

"I wish you guys better luck than I had. Been divorced about two years now and it is murder." Danny grimaced.

"Don't let Danny scare you." Steve had ended the call. "Chin found a shell casing on a rooftop three blocks from here. Appears to be a Kate. That's from an M24 sniper rifle. Commonly used in the US armed forces."

"Don't think I've ruffled any military feathers lately." Houston gave a grim smile.

"We've got to figure out what to do with you two. Obviously, you're not safe here." Steve turned back to the shattered glass.

"Think I might just have an idea about that." Houston gave CJ a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Thanks a lot, Murray. We really appreciate it." Matt hung up. He and CJ were sitting at Mama Novelli's restaurant. "The property manager will drop off the key in about an hour."

"Did Murray happen to ask why we wanted to use his condo?" CJ took a sip of wine.

"Thankfully, no he didn't." Matt smirked, then looked at Vince. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything to Mama or anybody else, Vince. The fewer folks that know about it, the better."

"No problem. Hey, I never heard: where are you two going for your honeymoon?" He poured more wine.

"That's a good question. Matt won't tell me a thing about it. He says it's all taken care of and that's all I need to know." She looked at her soon-to-be husband.

Matt smiled. "A little mystery is a good thing, right?" CJ loved that little mischievous look he got in his eye. "Trust me. You'll be very happy." With that, he got up and walked out of the restaurant's back door and onto the beach to play with the kids.

"So are you two talking about kids?" Vince looked at CJ. Rolling her eyes she replied, "Oh, yeah, we were thinking maybe ten or fifteen would make Mama happy." They both laughed.

"He'll be a great dad, you know. Kids just seem to flock to him. Doesn't matter if they know him or not." Vince watched Matt and the boys have an imaginary shootout on the beach.

"That's probably because they can sense one of their own kind, Vince." CJ laughed as Tony made a run at Houston and was picked up, turned upside down, and twirled around, giggling uncontrollably.

"We got a hit off the bullet I pulled out of the wall in Houston's hotel room. Wanna guess who it belonged to?" Danny sat down on the corner of Steve's desk.

In a mocking tone Steve said, "Hmmm… let's see. Who do we know that was sneaking around the crime scene? Oh, yeah, Wo Fat." He didn't look happy at all.

"You got it. Now the question is: how did he know that anyone saw him from Houston's room? Unless he happened to see CJ when she had her camera out. But it's Waikiki, she could have been taking a picture of anything." He got up and walked to the window.

"I don't think she's got too much to be worried about. I did some checking up on Houston. He's got quite a reputation. Army Special Forces, medals, including the Medal of Honor, and quite a reputation as a private investigator. Did you know he used to run Houston Industries? That great big conglomerate? The guy is a millionaire." Steve was impressed.

"Seriously? He doesn't come across like it. But since I've never met a millionaire before, what do I know?" Danny just shook his head.

"And his fiancé, CJ? She graduated from Harvard Law. No slouch herself." Steve headed for the coffee pot.

"I just hope they have a better marriage than I did." Danny held out his cup for a refill.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"So what are you girls going to do tonight?" Houston was getting ready to go out with the guys for his bachelor party. His jet had brought most of their wedding guests to the island that afternoon. Uncle Roy and Vince were in charge of the party and he was just a little bit worried about what they were planning.

"Oh, I don't know. I suppose we'll have dinner somewhere and who knows." She watched Matt in the mirror. He looked a little worried and was pacing around the room. "Not getting nervous are you?"

"Not about the wedding. But the party – who knows what Vince and Uncle Roy will try to get me into? I'd rather just stay here with you." He had walked up behind her and started lightly rubbing her shoulders, then leaned over and nibbled her earlobe, and was starting to make his way on down her neck when there was a knock at the door.

He sighed as he went to see who it was and CJ smiled as she put the finishing touches on her make up. Their wedding night was going to be spectacular. Matt was not used to having to wait for something that he wanted – and he definitely wanted her.

"Hey, Murray! Did everybody have a good flight over?" He opened the door for the CEO of Houston Industries.

Murray walked in and shook his boss's hand. "Everything went fine. Bo and Lamar were having kind of a rough time though. They took on Uncle Roy at poker. And there's the bride-to-be!" He gave CJ a hug as she walked into the room. On a more serious note he said, "You two are something else. Just when we were all about ready to give up on you getting together, there you go and surprise us. I'm just glad to see it. I'm sure you're both going to be very happy."

"Thanks, Murray. Now, get this guy out of here and take him to have some fun. After all, tomorrow he's going to be a married man and the fun will all be over." CJ looked up into Matt's eyes. He was smiling that sexy smile that always made her feel weak in the knees.

"No, Miz Parsons, the fun will just be beginning." With that, he leaned over and gave her a very light kiss on the lips. It was obvious that she had been expecting something a little stronger and she saw the devilish glint in his eye. Now he was playing hard to get.

"C'mon, stuff those bills in there!" CJ looked at Chris. Both were astounded to hear those words come from Rosa Novelli.

"She says this is her first time in a strip club!" CJ was yelling right in Chris's ear so she could be heard above the music and the screams of the female patrons who were obviously enjoying the show as much as Mama was.

"Maybe it's the champagne?" Chris was laughing so hard she was about to fall out of her chair. Isabella leaned over and told both of them that she wasn't so sure that this was Mama's first visit to the club.

Matt was really wishing he was back at the condo with CJ. He hadn't been to a strip club in a couple of years. The last time he was working on a case. If CJ found out….well, he didn't even want to think about that.

"NO! No thank you ladies. Well, I know he paid you for the lap dance but….hey, you know what? See those two fellas over there wearing cowboy hats? You can give them the lap dance, okay? Yeah, that's them and here… here's a tip for y'all. And I tell you what, your friend over there" he pointed to a beautiful blonde –"give this to her and tell her to give that little kinda bald headed guy over there a lap dance –okay? Thanks, ladies." _Phew! Uncle Roy is determined to get me in trouble tonight. _Matt just couldn't find himself even halfway interested in the girls. Of course they were gorgeous. But they weren't CJ. He sat and watched, sipping his drink as the two strippers made their way over to Bo and Lamar. They certainly weren't going to turn down a lap dance. Then the third girl went after Murray, who looked like he was about to have a stroke.

Vince came over and sat down with Houston. "Boy, I can remember a time not too long ago you would have been the first in line for a lap dance, Houston! Have you really changed that much?"

Matt looked down at his drink, then back up at Vince. "They just aren't CJ, Vince. Don't get me wrong, they're pretty, absolutely gorgeous, but they just aren't her."

Vince patted him on the back. "Good. That means it's for real. How about we give the rest of 'em another hour of this and then head over to the restaurant. I've got it set up for a poker game in the back room. I had a feeling you were going to feel like this. And I've gotta tell you, I'm glad." He smiled at Houston. "Man, Uncle Roy's sure enjoying himself!"

"Steve, we got the ballistics report back on Opono. The gun comes back registered to another dealer. Only this one is a little more affluent." Danny handed the report to his boss.

"So, maybe Opono was working for this Alano guy. Maybe he had a case of sticky fingers?" Steve was up pacing again. "Are there any ties from either of these guys to Wo Fat?"

"Not that we've been able to find. I'm thinking the deal with the Mustang and Opono was totally unrelated to the deal with Wo Fat. "Danny plopped down on the couch. "From what I've been able to gather, Wo Fat has left the island again. So maybe we won't have to worry about him going after Houston again?"

"I hope so. Are you going to the wedding?" Steve looked over at Danny, knowing how much he even hated to think about anything related to marriage.

"Yeah, I think I will. They seem like nice people. Plus Mama Novelli is supposed to be catering it." He rubbed his stomach in anticipation.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The sun was coming up, shining on the waves in what appeared to be streaks of gold. Matt was standing on the beach behind the restaurant. Everyone else was still asleep. The poker game had finally wound down about 4:00 am, and now there was a good bit of snoring going on.

Matt walked down a little ways toward the water. In just a matter of hours he was going to be a married man. A lot of people, including a lot of women that he had dated over the years, would be surprised to learn that he was finally settling down. But then on the other hand, most of the women that he had dated suspected that there was more to his relationship with CJ than met the eye. And they were right. His only regret was that it had taken him so long to realize that she was the one. He thought about his dad. Bill would have been so happy about how his life was turning out. He had tried several times in subtle ways to point out to Matt how he felt about CJ, but Matt was just too scared to lose his best friend.

There was a sound behind him, and Matt turned to see who it was. Uncle Roy was making his way down to where Matt sat. His shoes and socks were off and he had his pants legs rolled up to his knees. Matt looked up at him and smiled. "Thought you would still be in there snoring with the rest, Uncle Roy."

"Nooo, not me, boy. Don't you know I'm a world class partier?" Roy laughed as he sat down next to Matt. "Not thinking of running off before the wedding are you? You sure looked like a man deep in thought when I walked out here."

Matt shook his head. "No, I'm not running off. If anything, I wish I could push the time forward. I'm ready for it." He looked over at Roy. "Thanks for walking CJ down the aisle. It means a lot to her. Her dad died when she was real young." Matt looked back out at the water.

"She's just like my niece, Matt. Now she really will be." He looked over at Matt and patted him on the back. "Too bad Bill isn't around for this."

Matt looked down and nodded. "I was just thinking about him."

"He'd be mighty proud of you, Matt, you know that. And mighty glad that you finally pulled your head out of your butt and wised up about CJ." The two of them laughed and watched the sunrise.

CJ was out on the deck of the condo watching the sunrise. She wondered what kind of trouble Matt and the guys had gotten into last night. Evidently nothing too bad: she hadn't been asked to bail anyone out of jail.

Mama walked out and brought her a cup of coffee. "So, here's the bride! Are you nervous yet?" She handed CJ the coffee.

"You know what, Mama? I'm not nervous one bit. I always heard that brides were nervous. Maybe there's something wrong with me." She took a sip and set down the cup.

"No. There's nothing wrong. You and Matt were made for each other. Granted, there have been times when I, and probably everyone else around you two, just wanted to smack both of you over the head and make you see it." They both laughed. "I've lived a long life, CJ. I've been married, had children, buried my husband, and become a grandmother. I've seen a lot of couples come and go in my time. But never have I seen two people who were better suited for each other. You will be very happy together." She hugged CJ. "Now, tell me about Matt's Uncle Roy. I understand he's a widower?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Matt was ready. He had on his tux, complete with bow tie. Uncle Roy and Vince were both ready. They had already given up teasing him about being nervous. He was completely calm.

The beach behind the restaurant was set up with chairs. Since so many of the guests were friends of both Matt and CJ, they had decided that it would be impossible to seat people by determining "bride" or "groom" relationship. So they decided the most obvious solution was to have everyone sit together and have Matt approach from one side of the beach, then CJ from the other. They also decided that shoes would not be a part of the ceremony.

There were giant vases of tropical flowers everywhere: Matt had never seen so many flowers. Everything was in place and at last, it was 2:00.

Matt and Vince were standing behind a screen on their end of the beach. Then CJ and Uncle Roy were brought out to stand behind a screen on her end of the beach, along with Carol, the maid of honor. Mama had insisted on them not seeing each other until the ceremony started.

CJ was all smiles. She squeezed Roy's hand. "Thank you so much for being here, Uncle Roy. I really appreciate it."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. You've always been like a niece to me and today just makes it official." He leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Don't believe I've ever seen a more beautiful bride."

Matt straightened his tie then looked at Vince. "I don't know if I even thanked you for being here and for everything y'all have done for CJ and me. You're like a brother to me, you know that don't you, Vince?"

"Aw, gees, don't tell me you're gonna go and get all mushy on me. And you've been doing so good up until now!" He made a face at Matt. "Yeah, I know. You're like a brother to me, too." He slapped Matt on the back.

Matt stole a peek around the edge of the screen. Vince warned Matt: "Mama's going to kill you if you see CJ before it's time."

"I'm just looking to see who all is out there. Good! Will made it. I was afraid he wouldn't get here. Hoyt and Too Mean are with him. Let's see, Murray managed to get out here but he looks like he might toss his cookies anytime. He sure partied hearty last night!" Matt was having a good time. "Bo and Lamar are looking fairly hung-over. The guys from Five-0 are here: Steve and Danny. Boy, McGarrett sure came across as a jerk when we first met, but he's a good guy. Looks like the ladies made it without any trouble. They're all looking good. Chris is sitting with Isabella and the boys." Matt leaned back behind the screen. Just then the music started. He looked at Vince.

"Okay, bud, it's time. Are you ready?" Vince smiled.

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life." Matt smiled right back at him. They started up the beach toward the arbor where he and CJ would exchange their vows. Once they arrived, CJ and Uncle Roy were given their cue and started out from behind the screen. Matt sucked in his breath. "Oh, my God, she's gorgeous!" He couldn't stop staring at CJ, who was absolutely beaming back at him. She was wearing a strapless ankle-length white gown covered in lace flowers and had a beautiful lavender orchid tucked behind her left ear.

Vince whispered, "You're a lucky man, Matt. Don't ever forget that."

"There's no way I ever could." Matt was in awe of her beauty as she made her way across the beach.

Uncle Roy was smiling almost as much as CJ. He looked over at Rosa Novelli and winked.

Once CJ made it to the arbor, Uncle Roy joined their hands. "I know you're going to take good care of her, boy." He smiled at both of them, then went to his seat.

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony…" The service began. Matt was hearing Rev. Taylor, but the sound of his breathing and the pounding of his heart were what he heard the most.

"I had a counseling session with this couple, Matt and CJ. And like most of the men that get dragged into these sessions, I felt a certain amount of resistance from Matt." There was a ripple of laughter from the guests. Matt and CJ both laughed as well. "I've married many couples here in these islands and I've often wondered if some of them are still together. That is one thing that I'm not worried about at all with this pair. From the minute they walked into my office until the time they left, there was no doubt whatsoever that they were meant to be together. I asked for a little bit of history about their relationship and I've got to tell you, not many couples can tell me that they have known each other from the age of ten. Nor can they tell me about all the ups and downs they have been through. After arriving here today, I've spoken with quite a few members of the family. Now you notice, I didn't say friends; the reason for that is simple: if you are a friend of these two, a true friend, then you are family. Every single person that I spoke to only had one problem with this couple: that it took them so long to see what everyone around them already knew: that they belong together." Another ripple of laughter came from the guests. "So, because it has already taken them so long to get together, I don't want to waste a minute more of their time. CJ, would you like to speak your vows now?"

CJ nodded. "Matt, I remember the first day I met you. I thought you were an egotistical little jerk." Lots of laughter came from the guests. "But sometimes first impressions can be wrong. And I'm glad I gave you a second chance, because you quickly became the best friend I've ever had." Matt could tell she was trying really hard not to tear up. He winked and smiled at her. "We've been through good times and bad together and I can't imagine trying to go through anything else without you by my side. I promise to love, honor, and cherish you, no matter what may come our way. I love you and will be proud to be your wife." She gave him a huge smile.

"Okay, Matt, it's your turn." Rev. Taylor looked at him.

Matt looked down, then back up into CJ's eyes and smiled at her.

"Well, I've never been very good at putting words together. Everybody here that knows me knows how hard it is for me." Agreement in the form of laughter came from the guests. "So I hope you won't mind if I have a little help. What's in this song is what's in my heart and soul, CJ. I love you more than anything, more than life itself."

The sounds of "I Cross My Heart" by George Strait drifted across the beach. Matt looked straight into CJ's eyes as the words floated across the sand.

Our love is unconditional, we knew it from the start.  
>I see it in your eyes, you can feel it from my heart.<br>From here on after let's stay the way we are right now,  
>And share all the love and laughter<br>That a lifetime will allow.

I cross my heart and promise to  
>Give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true.<br>In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine.

You will always be the miracle that makes my life complete,  
>And as long as there's a breath in me, I'll make yours just as sweet.<br>As we look into the future, it's as far as we can see,  
>So let's make each tomorrow be the best that it can be.<p>

I cross my heart and promise to  
>Give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true.<br>In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine.

And if along the way we find a day it starts to storm,  
>You've got the promise of my love to keep you warm.<br>In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine,  
>A love as true as mine.<p>

By the time the song was over there were tears spilling from CJ's eyes and Matt wasn't far behind. He never took his eyes away from hers throughout the entire song. Even now, his eyes hadn't left hers.

There were hardly any dry eyes among the guests. Even Vince's four boys were perfectly still.

Then Rev. Taylor spoke. "That is about the most fitting song that has ever been used in a wedding." Then he asked for the rings. Vince produced the ring for CJ and Carol the ring for Matt.

Rev. Taylor began. "Let us pray. Bless, O Lord, the giving and receiving of these rings. May CJ and Matt abide in Thy peace and grow in their knowledge of Your presence through their loving union. May the seamless circle of these rings become the symbol of their endless love and serve to remind them of the holy covenant they have entered into today to be faithful, loving, and kind to each other. Dear God, may they live in Your grace and be forever true to this union. Amen."

Matt took CJ's hand, and as he slipped the ring on her finger, he repeated after Rev. Taylor "With this ring, I thee wed."

CJ took Matt's hand, slipping the ring on his finger and repeated "With this ring, I thee wed."

Rev. Taylor was smiling broadly. "What God has brought together, let no man put asunder. So without further delay, let me now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Matt and CJ looked at each other then slowly joined their lips together. All of the guests were on their feet loudly clapping and cheering, but neither Matt nor CJ heard a thing, except for the sound of their hearts beating wildly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The reception for CJ and Matt was held at the Novelli's restaurant and Mama had truly outdone herself. Matt and CJ both thanked her repeatedly for all of her hard work. When it came time to cut the cake, the couple posed for the traditional picture.

"Now, Matt, we need to talk. There are some folks who smear cake on the other person's face. Please tell me we're not going to do that." CJ was truly worried.

"Now, darlin', do you really think I'd do something like that to you?" Matt had a devilish gleam in his eye.

"I most sincerely hope not, Matt, because right now the devil is peeking out of your eyes." Although she was laughing, CJ was really getting worried now.

"No, CJ, I won't do that to you." He gave her a kiss. "Promise. Scout's honor."

"Matt, you were never a scout." CJ was searching his face.

"I promise. C'mon, let's try some of this stuff before the kids get all the frosting already." Matt was smiling at her. With that, they fed each other cake and Matt was extremely careful not to make a mess.

"Look, she's already got him tamed down!" Bo and Lamar were about to fall all over themselves laughing.

After a few hours of dancing and having fun, CJ leaned over and whispered in Matt's ear. "Are we supposed to catch a flight for the honeymoon, or is it going to be right here on the island?"

Matt gave her one of those sexy smiles. "We can leave whenever we want. We're taking my jet. Just let me know when you're ready and I'll call the crew and let them know."

"Okay, then, I'm ready." She gave him a scorching hot kiss that got almost everyone's attention. After coming up for air, Matt called the plane crew.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Matt and CJ had the cabin of the jet all to themselves. The crew had made sure that chilled champagne was ready for them when they arrived. So the newlyweds poured themselves a couple of glasses and toasted each other.

"So did I cheat too badly on my vows?" Matt was holding CJ in his lap.

"No, not at all. I was impressed." She was running her fingers through his hair. "So how do you like married life so far, Mr. Houston?"

"I like it just fine, but I've got a feeling that in about four and half more hours I'm going to like it even more, Mrs. Houston." He was kissing her between words.

"Can you wait four and half more hours?" CJ was really enjoying the kisses.

"Yep, 'cause I know what's waiting there is going to be better than this airplane." He gave her one of those sexy smiles to go with his husky voice.

"Okay, we can take the blindfold off now." Matt pulled the bandana off of her head.

CJ was speechless when she saw where they were. There were about eight little bungalows, each lit up by torchlight, stretched out over the water, and connected only by small walkways. They had thatched roofs and each looked like an island of its own. "Wow! Matt you really outdid yourself! This is absolutely perfect. But how did you manage to keep a reservation with the way our schedule was so messed up?"

Matt smiled. "This is my wedding present to you. I plan on coming here every year for our anniversary, so I figure it's a long term investment. I bought it."

"But I haven't seen any paperwork on it. Who handled it for you?" CJ was truly astonished.

"Oh, I got one of the lawyers from down stairs to take care of it for me, and swore everybody to secrecy." He was proud to have been able to slip something by her. "C'mon, ours is the one all the way out at the end of the walkway."

They made their way out across the lapping water and entered the bungalow. "Matt, it is absolutely perfect!" CJ threw her arms around his neck. Matt tipped the boy that brought their bags out for them.

"Matt, I don't even know where we are." She laughed.

"Tahiti." With that, he took her by the hand and led her to the king sized bed.


End file.
